I'm Yours
by there was only you
Summary: You’re silent as Mitchie and Shane get back together and break up during the last year of high school. She’s still the it girl, he’s still, well, Shane. You’re still you, just that cute musician from that band that probably won’t make it big. Nitchie.


I'm Yours

You're humming as you walk slowly away from detention, your bag brushing against the metal doors of the lockers, creating a warm, clanging sound that fills the empty halls with noise. You sigh gently as you check the time – it's already five-thirty, and for what? Skipping out on last period? It was only Drama, and it wasn't as if you're any good at that. Mom'll be on your back again for skipping class, but you keep having these _ideas_. Even if they're just rhyming couplets or one lines, you develop them into whole songs when you're sitting outside on the steps with your guitar and a frozen yogurt from down the road.

You turn a corner swiftly, walking faster now, and slow down again as you hear a new noise adding to your ensemble. A girl. Crying. Her sniffles are quiet, subtle, but carry a heavy heart, and you turn the next corner, dreading this.

But as soon as you see who the girl is, you drop everything, your bag, your guitar, even your half-eaten frozen yogurt, newly bought. The clatter forces the girl to look up at you and your heart stops.

You'd never really spoken to Mitchie Torres. Well, of course you'd _spoken_ to her. You'd said, 'Hey' to her that morning, held the door open for her after PE, sat with her a few times at lunch, but never had a proper, one-on-one conversation. Shane was always there for that. Shane and Mitchie were the 'it' couple of Glenwood Prep. Mitchie, the gorgeous, amazing singer and .. Shane. Well, there wasn't much to say about him.

"Mitchie," you rush forwards, frowning, then retreat back a few steps. She looks so sad. So .. perfect, even with her running mascara. She'd left detention a couple of minutes before him, since Brown adored her. She looks up at you, her eyes so sad you just want to reach out and hug her, but you restrain yourself. You're barely friends.

She chokes out something you don't understand, but your features soften and you find yourself walking closer. "I'm so stupid," she moans, and you realize that was what she had said before.

_You're not stupid. You're perfect._

"God, I'm such an idiot!" she says, louder, and you're still a few cautious steps away. "Nate …"

You wait, not really sure what you're waiting for, but you still wait. She walks forwards and wraps her arms around your waist.

"Oh, Nate, what have I done?" her tears are soaking your shirt, and you've never been in such close proximity with her, but you don't mind. It's comforting.

Your arms go tenderly around her back, and rub the small of her back softly. "Tell me."

You sound oddly confident and she sniffs, staring up at you, her small frame tiny under your five-nine height.

"I'm …" she chokes, more tears flooding. "I'm … p-pregnant."

You stare at her, a look of shock mixed with anger. "Shane," you say, not a question, more like in disgust. She looks at you, blinking. "Fucking hell," you say under your breath. "Bastard!"

"Wh-what? No … I mean … yes, Shane, but it's hardly his fault …"

"But it _is_. This _always_ happens with him, he's always doing stupid things like this and this shouldn't happen to _you_, not _you_ of all fucking people!" you say through gritted teeth, your eyes darkening. Mitchie frowns at you.

"Nate, what do I do?"

"Well, you can't keep it." Your voice is angry now, and Mitchie releases her arms from around you.

"Why not?" she seems defiant now.

"You're only seventeen, Mitchie."

"So? I love Shane, Nathaniel. I want to be with him forever."

Her words sting, for some odd reason. You hugged once, you tell yourself angrily, other than that, you're barely friends.

"Okay then," you say, still fuming. "I'll … see you tomorrow."

She doesn't stop you when you trudge back to your guitar, your school bag, and your now melted, half-eaten frozen yogurt.

- _Four months later _–

You try not to gasp as Mitchie comes into school, her baby bump clear and still, oh-so-frightening. Shane hasn't left her side since she told him a week after she told you – which oddly comforts you, in a weird, sick way – and he holds her hand and rearranged all his classes to sit with her. The school doesn't approve, and wants her to give it up to adoption. But Mitchie, being Mitchie, wants to keep it. She keeps out of your way now, never catches eye-sight with you, almost as if being around your is sheer death or something. You try to act as if it doesn't bother you, but it does. But, you keep reminding yourself, you were barely friends anyway.

- _Two weeks later _–

You bump into her after lunch and your eyes widen as she touches her stomach afterwards, about to begin apologising profusely before she laughs.

"That tickled," she giggles girlishly, rubbing her stomach. She looks up at you with warm eyes and you almost start laughing too.

"I'm s-sorry, Mitchie," you stammer, feeling weirdly nervous. Now she was pregnant it felt like she was the Queen Mother. You stare at her as she rubs her stomach, cooing at the baby. "Boy or girl?" you ask unhelpfully, feeling queasy.

"It's a boy," she says with a small smile.

"Got an idea for a name?"

She pauses. "This is freaking me out. Why are we talking?"

You grin shyly. "I have no fucking idea."

She laughs again, and her laugh is so infectious you have to join in this time. "Listen, I know it's been kinda awkward between us and -"

"Forget it," you say. "Oh, but you do owe me a frozen yogurt."

- _A month later_ –

"Fuck off, Shane!"

The whole school is watching their spectacle even though nobody says a thing, apart from you when Mitchie turns away from, her now ex-boyfriend, Shane and goes straight to you, arms open. You hug her, ignoring the mutters from around you and tell her everything's gonna be okay, even though, honestly? You're not so sure.

- _Three months later_ –

She's sitting with her feet on your lap, her head resting against the back of your sofa, eating a vegetarian marshmallow and watching Friends, laughing hysterically at every possible moment. Caitlyn, your sort-of girlfriend is sitting by you, trying to hold your hand, but you keep tickling Mitchie's feet. Eventually Caitlyn gives up, but you don't feel bad.

"Hey, can we watch MTV?" Mitchie flips around to look at you, giving you a breathtaking smile.

"Y-yeah," you stutter, blushing. She always manages to make you nervous. "Jase?"

Jason grudgingly changes it over and starts doing some weird dance to 'Knock You Down', attempting to be Kanye West whilst Andy taps out a beat on the pizza box and Lola sings along. It's a nice atmosphere, but there's an embarrassingly huge Shane-hole there. You hadn't invited him to your birthday party because you wanted Mitchie there more, and ever since it'd been announced, your ex-best friend's been ignoring you.

You don't mind.

Because now you get Mitchie all to yourself. She giggles and sits up, and tugs your hand, ignoring Caitlyn's death-glare, and you get up and dance with her, careful not to bump into her baby bump.

"So, how's he doing?" you whisper in her ear.

"Oh, Nate's doing good," she whispers back, watching you carefully as your eyes finally light up.

"You're calling him Nate?" you say, shocked. She bites her lip and nods.

"I was worried you wouldn't -"

"No, fucking hell, Mitch. That's awesome."

You hug her and kiss her cheek about five times before she pushes you away, giggling.

You hadn't even realized that everyone had been watching your little interaction and Caitlyn turns away from you, annoyed.

"Who wants cake?" you mumble, turning red now. Mitchie giggles and nods like a kid expecting presents.

- _A month later _-

Mitchie hangs around your house constantly. After school you'll help her with Spanish – she says she loves your Spanish accent – and she'll stay for dinner and then you'll do Math together. She always manages to fall asleep in your bed before you can tell her to go home – which you're always grateful for – and you tell your mom not to wake her, "she's fucking pregnant!" just so you can fall asleep next to her.

It's purely platonic. Nothing's happened between you, but the feelings you know you share are beginning to be unbearable. It takes all your strength not to kiss her every time you see her smiling face.

It's around eight o' clock and you're up in your room, talking about Pokémon and how f'awesome it was, when Mitchie's phone rang.

"Mitchie here," she trills and then her smile drops. "Shane, why are you calling?"

You listen anxiously, glad that they were still on rock's edge and not getting back together.

"He's called Nate."

A pause, and the other line went crazy.

"No, we're not dating! He's not replacing you in any way. He's my best friend, you jerk. I don't think of him like that."

Another pause.

"I'm at his place."

You hold your breath.

"What the fuck? No, you can't come over, Shane! Shane!"

She turns to you, eyes flashing. "I'm so sorry, Natie. I mean -"

"It's fine," you gulp. You haven't spoken to Shane since your birthday.

You wait with her in your room for twenty nervous minutes before you hear him coming up the stairs, your mom offering him biscuits as he goes.

"What's this little love-fest doing next then, hm?" he growls at you, eyes dark.

"Shane, fuck off," you say, standing up, in a defensive position in front of Mitchie. Shane glares at you.

"You can't tell me to do anything," Shane pushes your shoulder and you overreact, your hand colliding with his face before you can do anything or think anything rational.

You're not much of a fighter, probably why the next second he's punched so hard you've collided with the wood of your closet and your jaw feels like it's on fire. You try to get back up anyway, which only aggravates him more, and he kicks your stomach in repeatedly, and you can hear the breath being forced out of your lungs.

"Shane!" Mitchie screams, "stop it!" You can barely see out of your watering eyes, but what you do see frightens you to death as Mitchie falls back against the floor after Shane pushes her over.

- _A week later _-

Your body feels stiff. You open your eyes wearily, as you have done every day for the past seven days. Your bones still ache, and your chest throbs unbearably, and your jaw is still unmovable. But all you can think about is Mitchie.

"Mr. Blackshaw?" a nurse comes in. "How are we today?" she's carrying a tray of food, and you realize you're ravenous.

"Aching a little bit," you say quickly. "But fine. How's Mitchie?"

"Stable."

"And the baby?"

The nurse hesitates, and your heart sinks. "The baby was born prematurely, he's currently in an incubator. There's still a high risk. But .. stable."

You blow out a long breath. "Can I see her?"

- - -

She looks pale, her hair is covering her face and her breathing is quick, but she still looks beautiful. You lean down and press a kiss to her forehead, smiling as she turns over to look at you.

"Nate," she smiles.

"How are you?"

"Holding up," she sighs. "You're worse. It's my fault. I should've seen it was Shane on my cell and ignored it and -"

"Forget it," she says, sitting up.

She pauses. "We're gonna be alright, me and you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

- _A year later_ –

You're silent as Mitchie and Shane get back together and break up during the last year of high school. She's still the it girl, he's still, well, Shane. You're still you, just that cute musician from that band that probably won't make it big. You comfort her when he finds other girls, other muses. You hold her hand and kiss her forehead, but it's purely platonic. Purely.

- - -

You're humming as you leave detention that day. It's already five-thirty and you'll get an ass-whooping from your mom for being late, _again_. Your bag clangs against the metal of the lockers, creating that same, warm, metallic sound that fills the empty halls. You open your mouth, start singing some random song you're not even sure you know the right words to and finish off with a neat pirouette.

"Nate?"

"Mitchie, it's been .. ages," you say. It was only four periods ago you spoke, but it feels like eternity.

She's blinking at you, and you realize you just said that last part out loud.

She giggles at your stunned face, walks forwards and presses a kiss to your unsuspecting mouth.

"I'll see you in Chemistry."

- - -

So, I really wasn't sure how to end this story, or what direction I was really going in with it either. Ehm. But, if you liked it, review! And look forward to move Nate/Mitchie from me (:


End file.
